So Satisfying
by Yumi Asuka
Summary: Naruto sees a familiar car outside a fancy restaurant and decides to stop by and say hello. Rated T for mentions of sex, non-descriptive, and one or two bad words. SasuNaru


Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto or the song Friends in Low Places by Garth Brooks.

My very first songfic!

You should really listen to the song while reading. Even if you don't like country music. I'm not a big fan, but I like the song.

Sasuke and Naruto are around 22 years old here.

* * *

Naruto smiled smartly. From outside the large building, he looked back at the familiar car parked in the reserved area. His smile became a smirk as he shook his head and pulled the door open before the doorman had a chance. He stopped just inside the door to straighten his clothes. He had changed his shirt when he got off work, but there hadn't been a need to change anything else. That would just be a waste of clean clothes. Staring down, he noticed how dirty he was; dirt from the construction site changed the black on his boots to brown. He refrained from patting the dust from his jeans, that would be drawing attention to himself he didn't need just yet.

Satisfied with his appearance he nodded to himself. Then, head held high, he approached the host's podium. The man looked up from his "In List" as Naruto and his friends called it when he heard Naruto approach. He was an older man, grey and white hair untouched by dye showing he was not ashamed of his age. Naruto could see the man sizing him up. It was hard not to laugh as the man's eyes narrowed on his dusty boots. The host was probably worried over the poor carpet being soiled.

"Hey there, I'm here to see Sasuke Uchiha" Naruto said smiling happily at the host.

"I'm sorry sir, but Mr. Uchiha reserved a table for two and they have both been seated already."

"Oh I wasn't the one meeting him here," Naruto continued to smile "I'm a friend of Sasuke's. We've been out of touch for some time and when I noticed his Mustang out front, I knew I had to come say hi."

The host stared at Naruto skeptically. Naruto just kept smiling politely. Naruto was a friendly person. Friendly smile, friendly aura. It was a useful attribute when trying to win difficult people over. And Naruto knew it. He watched as the tall older man hesitated before making to step away from his booth.

"Thank you," Naruto bowed his head a bit, "But do you think I could surprise him? I can see his silly hair from here."

The host nodded and stepped back to his reservation podium.

Naruto bowed again, from the waist this time, and stepped passed the host and into the main room of the fancy restaurant.

He stood glancing around the full restaurant. It was a Friday evening after all. The types seated at the expensive candle-lit tables probably pawned their work off on a poor desk jockey just to keep their reservations. He hadn't been noticed by any of the busy patrons yet, which was good. He was saving his grand appearance for a specific table. Keeping his eyes on a small private table not too far inside, Naruto let a small grin appear. Sticking one hand in his jean pocket, he made his way calmly through the tables. He ignored the hushed voices of the people who finally noticed him now that he was actually in their space.

He was only a couple feet from his destination before Sasuke turned and noticed him. Naruto knew he was the last person Sasuke expected to see there. It was obvious the stoic traits of Uchiha's had exceptions. Naruto was glad that now was one of those times. Sasuke's wide eyes followed him till he stopped beside their table, Sasuke to his right and a stranger to his left. On the table was evidence that they were still in the middle of their meal. Naruto gave Sasuke a sly look before he turned to face the stranger. He almost mistook the long hair for belonging to a woman, but the face confirmed the stranger was a man. Naruto saw surprise and fear in the man's interesting pale eyes, mouth open slightly. The man visible flinched as Naruto took his glass of champagne. Naruto's smile was deceptively warm as he raised the glass at Sasuke.

"_Honey, we may be through_," Naruto toasted him, "_But you'll never hear me complain._"

Naruto paused to take a sip from the glass in his hand. Well he had been Sasuke way of rebelling against his parents. So, he'd been that friend for a lot of people for most of his life. He didn't exactly date any of those people though. They started off practically hating each other when they met in class freshman year. College wasn't really the place for physically rivalry in Naruto's opinion. That didn't stop him from starting fights with Sasuke when he had the chance. He wouldn't deny that he was attracted the man.

Still it was a bit of a surprise when Sasuke pushed him against his car one day and held him there. Naruto wasn't going to turn down a challenge, even when it was establishing his dominance when Sasuke suddenly kissed him. Sasuke put up a valiant fight. After that moment they were just together. Neither really confessed anything. It was a sort of understanding. Naruto understood Sasuke unhappy with his father. It didn't bother him that he was used that way. They had fun.

Then had come the time when Sasuke's parents finally found out. He hadn't come right out to tell them. No, he had once told Naruto it would be more satisfying if someone walked in on them. No one ever did walk in on them. Naruto It was an employee of his Sasuke's father that spread word around that the great Uchiha's son was gay. But his father had done something surprising, he accepted Sasuke's choice. Sasuke always complained that he was just trying to seem like a good father. Somehow though Naruto knew different. Although his father may not have objected to his son's orientation, he did object to Naruto. Naruto began to spend less and less time with Sasuke at his house. With the edge gone, Sasuke wasn't interested in sticking around his house to play.

Yet Sasuke wasn't interested in going anywhere Naruto wanted to hang out. Naruto wanted Sasuke to hang out with his friends, who Sasuke frowned upon. For all his rebellious teen syndrome, he sniffed at Naruto's friends. And with Sasuke claiming Naruto wouldn't like to be with his own friends, that left Naruto's house. Seemed the only thing they ever did anymore was have sex when they got together. Not like they'd done much before, but there had been a time when they had been a very popular couple on campus. Naruto had once prided himself on the fact he got Sasuke to hold hands with him everywhere they went. Those times when if spotted, girls would cry at their misfortune that Sasuke was gay, and guys would confront Naruto with vulgar questions about what Sasuke was like between the sheets. The rest would stare and gossip about Naruto being a gold-digger. Even now he could still laugh at that one.

Naruto looked at the two seated before him. Sasuke's expression had become smooth again. The glare he sent Naruto not fazing him at all. He spent years seeing that face and that look specifically, he'd be damned if it was suddenly effective now. He wondered when exactly this little thing had happened. Sure they'd fought, they were almost polar opposites. Yet he had never imagined he'd be standing where he was today after three years with Sasuke. Well at least his friends would be ecstatic when they found out. He felt a smile creep onto his face when he faced the stranger.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said to the man seated to his left, "Though I get the feeling you know who I am already."

The man's eyes were still quite wide, his surprise having left his eyes. The fear though, to Naruto's delight, was still there. It was easy to figure the guy was waiting for Naruto to strike him. Naruto wanted to scoff. The man actually thought he was worth the trouble of bruising his hand.

"_I'm not big on social graces_" Naruto finally said staring at the glass he held "_Think I'll slip on down to the oasis."_

The man seemed to understand the slang Naruto was using. Naruto watching the man sniff at Naruto despite his still present fear. Naruto's eyebrows rose and he couldn't help but chuckle at the man's predictable behavior. He wondered if the man would faint if he noticed his dirty boots on the most likely expensive carpet. His smile changed, became wide and Naruto wished he could see it himself.

"_Oh, I've got friends in low places"_ Naruto said proudly noticing the sneer the man was trying to hide out of obvious fear.

Naruto happened a glance around the restaurant, noticing how a few tables had paused eating and chatting. They may not have known what was going on, but a man with jeans covered in dust and boots of all things certainly was a strange thing in that type of place. Naruto shuffled his feet just to spread a bit more dust. Just to see if anyone would cover their noses. God forbid there be dirt anywhere near them. Movement at the entrance to the hall drew his attention. Naruto saw a man talking to the host. Both glanced at Naruto. The host nodded to his companion and moved away from his precious podium.

"_Everything is alright_," Naruto smiled cheerfully to the host who was approaching the table, "_I'll just say goodnight and I'll show myself to the door_."

Naruto took another dainty sip from the glass, resisting the urge to gulp the rest. The host was now at the table inquiring silently to Sasuke. Before Sasuke could open his mouth to say a word, Naruto cleared his throat.

"_I didn't mean to cause a big scene_," he said to the host sounding very sorry indeed, "_Just wait 'til I finish this glass_."

The host stared at him incredulously, but remained silent. Naruto silently thanked him. Any other restaurant would have called the cops on him by now, even though he wasn't being rowdy. Disturbing a rich patron was a big no-no for those places. Hell, some places would have called the cops on him for just walking in looking the way he had.

"_Then sweet little baby I'll head back to the bar" _Naruto's smirk reappeared as he removed his hand from his pocket and set it on the table,_ "And you can kiss my ass."_

The still half full glass of champagne was slowly tipped over onto the top of Sasuke's black hair. Naruto was completely satisfied to see the anger and embarrassment openly displayed on Sasuke's dripping face. He set the empty glass back on the table and stuck his hand back in his pocket. Naruto faced the stranger and gave him a curt nod before turning from the table and making his way out of the grand room. He could hear the host behind him but didn't turn around. When he was in the waiting area he finally glanced behind him to see Sasuke subtly yelling at his previously secret pale-eyed lover.

Suddenly the host was blocking his view. Naruto regarded him calmly. The guy had helped him out a great deal. Even if he didn't know it. He contemplated just walking away. Across the street to where he left his jeep. Then down the road a few blocks to a favorite bar of his where he knew most of his friends would by now. They would all be dying to hear his story tonight. He'd have to be prepared for a whole lot of "I-told-you-so" from everyone. The older man cleared his throat and Naruto focused on him again. There was an expecting look in his eyes and Naruto couldn't help but smile a bit shamefully.

"What can I say," Naruto shrugged his shoulder, "Sorry I wasted that champagne."

* * *

I wrote something non-fluffy? And it's AU? What is the world coming to?!

I listened to it the entire time i was typing this. That was about four-five hours of the same song. O.o  
I don't even like country music very much, no offense country fans, but I was on youtube and recognized it and got inspired!

It's shorter than I wanted it to be, but I am sorta satisfied with it. Two and a half pages.  
You peoples know who the stranger is. ;)  
I thought it better that Naruto not know him in this AU.

I've been a major Sasuke hater lately. if you keep up with the manga you know what I'm talkin 'bout.  
So this was like me venting I guess. Stupid bastardbakatardjerkface Sasuke! .

But now I wanna do more songfics. Even though this probably doesn't really count as a songfic. Are there songfic stipulations?

Thanks for reading! Leave a comment if you feel up to it, kay!


End file.
